


It's Yours

by arin_arryn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I like writing asshole rgaegar, Lyanna is always a Snow, When Jon is a Targaryen, heuheu, just to bring jealous!jon to the story, rating may go up or may not depend on my ability to write a smut, sansa is an angel, she's jon's personal angel, the dude is fucking dickwad in my headcanon, ther would be a little bit of dicksa in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arin_arryn/pseuds/arin_arryn
Summary: Jon found a strength to pursued his dream when a red-haired woman in grey dress come into his life.





	It's Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Grammatical error and typos would be expected in every one of my fic. Sorry.  
> I decided to make chapter two but I don't know if I ever had a time to write it, but if I did have a time, it would probably more focused on their relationship and not on Jon's relationship with his dad, I could carried away with family drama in my fic but I hope it wasn't the case when I wrote this one.  
> (Full disclosure: I know nothing of photography, I just inspired from a gif of Kit with a camera in his hand.)

He staring at his work from a far. It’s been two hours and nobody even showed any interest to it. He didn’t put a high hope for his work to attract any buyer, but just once he want anybody to noticed it, just to proved that his dream mean something to other people.

“Don’t worry, Jon. It was just bad timing, putting your work in the same time when the centrepiece is a  Tanselle’s” Sam squeeze his shoulder to reassured him. He knew that showing his work the same time of the famous photographer in all of westeros showing her latest masterpiece was not a wise move, even Dickon, the owner of this gallery and Sam’m brother, asked him to wait for another opening. But he didn’t have the time to wait, it is now or never.

His father already gave him an ultimatum, working at his company ,continuing his family legacy, and forget about his dream, or he would cut him from his family forever. He knew that he is lucky to come from a wealthy family, and it’s not like he didn’t try, he followed his father’s step going to business school and  try to enjoy his life as an heir of the Tsrgaryen Empire. But he was miserable. He was cooped up in his office when there were so many beauty and wonder outside his world. He barely has a life of his own, his only friend, Sam was the only one that still stick around after he’s been bailing from too many hang outs. The last straw for Edd was when he forgot to met him at their usual bar, making him wait for hours.

“Jon, where are you? I’ve been here for three hours. Are you coming or not?” Jon looking at his watch, completely forgot about Edd after 5 hours of dull meeting.

“Sorry mate, I’ve been busy, I forgot I couldn’t make it. Sorry I didn’t tell you” He heard a sigh from the other side of the phone. He knew that this would be another friend that he sacrificed in the name of his father’s legacy.

“It’s alright, it’s not like you never done this before.”

He didn’t know if Edd meant to hurt him with those words or he simply just tell the truth. It is true that this is not the first time he abandoned his friend, but still, he want to make it right.”We could reschedule, how about next week? We go to a better place than that dingy bar, my treat.”

“Jon, this is the fifth time you making a rain check on me. I get it, you busy, It is fine really, I was just trying to reach you out for old time sake.”

 “I’m sorry” He didn’t know what to say. Losing a friend feels harder than losing a girlfriend, but he wouldn’t know, he never found a girl who worth his time.

“It’s alright, just drop by sometime at our place, if you had the time. Me, Grenn and Pyp still hang out every weekend at the same dingy bar for the last 10 years. Just... Take care Jon.”

After that, he living his life in autopilot. Sometime he looking at his father and wondering if he is as miserable as him. Her mother used to say that back in college he like to play music and singing, he even won a couple of band competition with his college band. And then he remembered the man that he know, the one that almost never come home, always sulking in his office drowning in whisky and regret _. Is that supposed to be me in the future? Do I have to be miserable just becouse he is miserable?_ No. He didn’t want this, he never want this life, so he go to his father’s office and tell him the truth.

Now is the real moment of truth. He waiting anxiously as nobody paying attention to his work. He just want to proved that his dream mean something to anybody.  He just need for someone to take a pause to admire his work. Just one person who could give him hope for doing something that he love.

_Just a glance and I would leave my family’s fortune for good._

A server offered him a drink, he took it as he felt an overwhelming sense of defeat clouding over him. This is it. He could go back now and pray that somebody would stab him in the parking lot.  He stopped looking at his work to put an empty glass on the nearest surface, and when he was about to look at it for the last time, somebody blocking his view, a woman in a grey silvery dress with a long red hair.

He didn’t realize that he’s been walking towards her, staring at her in close proximity, but she didn’t look like she noticed how close they were, too busy admiring his work.   

_My work_

She wiped the tear from her face, instinctly he gave his handkerchief to her.

“Oh, thank you.” She took the handkerchief from him , smiling at him and then looking at her feet as she wiped her tears. “This is embarassing”

“What? Bringing a handkerchief in the 21th century is embarrassing?” He didn’t know where he found the strength to tease her, or just simply open his mouth and not blurting something silly to her.

She’s laughing as she look back to his work. “ No, crying in public place is embarrassing.” She took a  pause before she offering her hand. “I’m Sansa Stark”

He looking at her hand like a fool before all the senses finally coming back to him. “Jon Snow” His father might as well already kicked him out from his family, this might be the perfect time to get used to using her mother’s name.

“You’re not looking at the centerpiece?” She ask him after he finally let her hand go, averting his eyes from her so he didn’t look like a creep. “ No, I was just lurking around, drinking champagne” He took two flutes from the passing server and gave one to her.”How about you?”

“Thank you. “ She drank it in one sip and then putting the flute in the table near her. She probably as nervous as him.  She was at the looking at the crowd with a frown on her face. “No, It’s too crowded, and I don’t really see what’s interesting about  it.” She looking back at his work.”But this. This is beautiful. Don’t you think?”

He was stunned staring at her eyes and couldn’t believe that not long ago he was feeling down as ever, and then this angel coming out of nowhere and save him.

“What? You don’t agree with me?” She probably interpreting his expression as a disagreement when he literally lost at word.

“No! No, no, no! I was just...” He took a deep breath, didn’t realized he’s been holding his breath the whole time. “ I don’t know what to say.”

“It’s alright, I don’t really know about photography that well, I was just coming here to support my friend. He’s the owner of this gallery.”  She tilting her head towards Dickon.

“You with Dickon?” He looking at her in disbelieve, suddenly feeling a little unease. He never really close with Sam’s brother but somehow he felt a little envious toward him. Dickon got to know her longer than him.

_If you could bother to spending more time with your brother’s friend you probably get to know her earlier than this, you idiot!_

“I’m not _with_ him. I was just said that he’s my friend... Wait, you know Dickon?”

“I know his brother” He staring at her face, try to see if she was flushed after he assumed her relationship with Dickon, but as far as he can tell, she didn’t look flushed or uncomfortable, she probably tell him the truth, or he was just hoping too much for her to told him the truth.

_But why?_

“Huh, small world.” Her eyes were sparkling as she smiled at him. But he didn’t think it was small enough. If it is, he would have met her earlier than this.

She cleared her throat to break the tension after he’s been staring at her for what it feels to be an eternity. “Why do think it is beautiful?” He asked her sudenly, blurting the word without even thinking it first.

She looking back at the picture. It was the picture he took long time ago when he was in spring break before he went to business school. His last taste of freedom. He goes with Sam, Edd, Pyp and Grenn backpacking beyond the Wall. He met an interesting native folks in there and took a picture of a mother tossed her daughter mid-air, with the mountain of snow as a background. He thought it was beautiful with the vibrant color of their messy red hair contrast with the background of white blurred covering the ground and the mountain behind them. And their smile was so pure, like they were live without burden on their back. It was not just a good picture for him, it was the last time he ever felt happy in a long time.

“It remind me of home.” She told him without looking at him, her eyes still glued the the picture. “My mother used to pick me up like this every time I feeling down. Until I was too heavy for her.” Her smiled faltered and the tear coming back from her eyes. He didn’t need to ask about her mother, he already know the answer and he wouldn’t want to make her more upset than this.

She wiped her tears with his handkerchief that she was still holding, when she was about to give it back to him, she noticed the embroidery on it. It was made by her mother back when he was still a Snow, when his father was not realized yet that he had fathered a bastard from his little fling in Dorne. His mother has the same handwriting to him, down to their signature. It was the same “S” as his signature on the picture. She looking at it and the embroidery back and forth until she decided to look at the description of the picture.

“This is yours?” She open her eyes wide, it still glimmering from her tears. It looks as blue and as deep as a sunlit sea. He could’ve easily drowned in it.

“Yes this is mine.” She opened her mouth in disbelieve and playfully slap his left shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me? I’ve been gawking at it and tell you how much I love it, and you didn’t say anything.”

“you didn’t say you love it, and I gave you my name, if you bothered to look at the description you would’ve know right away after I told you my name.” He smiled at her as he took the handkerchief from her hand. “So you love it then? Still think it is beautiful?”

“Ehh, I take it back. it’s not that good.” She shrugged with a playful smile on her face as he stared at her, waiting for her real answer. “Alright, I admit. It is good. Now you can wipe that smug out of your face!”

He laughed with her, feeling all kind of emotion in his chest. Most of it feels strange to him. Now he just realized how beautiful she is. Her silky red hair looks smooth and vibrant, her dazzling blue eyes, and those lips, those full red lips...

“So...” Her voice brought him back to the ground, but he still looking at her lips, imagining how it feels like to kiss her, smearing her red lipstick all over her face. He tried so hard not to look at her breast, it didn't help that her dress showed him a generous amount of cleavage, so instead of looking at it, he just swallowed hard as he concentrated on her voice. “Since I know the photographer, do I get a discount?”

 “You want to buy a copy?’ He stopped looking at her lips to stared at her eyes dumbfoundedly.

“Of course I do. Didn’t I said that I love it?”

“You don’t need buy it. It’s yours” He stared at her as he said those words without a blink.

“You can’t do that!I don’t have anything in return. It feels like I owed you.”

“You don’t owe me anything, Sansa.” He wanted to say that she already gave so much to him. He almost gave up on everything that matter to him, his dream, his friends, his life, and crawl back his old life as a living zombie, just to please his father, but he didn’t want to scared her, even he was feeling a little scare by this strong emotion. “I want you to have it. This is not just a portrait for me. This is a part of me. The one that still matter, anyway.” He didn’t lie about it, that time beyond the Wall was the best time of his life.

Until now.

“I still feels like I owed you something. How about I bought you dinner?’

 

 

(This is what they would've wear the first time they met, but Sansa's dress probably more grey than [this](https://i2.wp.com/worldofthrone.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/kit-harington-and-sophie-turner.jpg?fit=750%2C750&ssl=1).) 

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate if you write a comment, I don't care if it was non-sense or unrelated to this fic, I just want to interact to my fellow jonsa. (I welcomed non-English speaker to write a comment in your own language, I'll try to reply it with google translate.)


End file.
